Só amizade?
by Lorena Gorito
Summary: Será só amizade? R/Hr


**N/A: Os pensamentos estão em itálico. Espero que gostem! Boa leitura!**

**SÓ AMIZADE?**

Era uma tarde amena de maio. Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam no salão comunal adiantando alguns deveres. No caso, eles. Ela estava lendo um livro de Runas Antigas, que Rony não entendia como ela conseguia ler um livro tão velho de uma matéria tão chata...  
_"Eu não consigo fazer isso..." _Rony pensou, olhando pro pergaminho em branco. Ele se virou para a amiga. _"Nossa, ela fica tão linda quando tá concentrada... quê isso, Ronald? Você tá falando é da Mione, sabia?"_ Ele pensou, balançando a cabeça.

-Ô Mione...

-O quê, Rony?- disse ela, olhando pro amigo.

-Será que você me empresta a redação de Poções?-disse Rony.

-Não.

-Por favor, Hermione!

-Não, Rony! Assim você não aprende! Como você quer passar no N.O. M's assim?

-Ah, vai, Hermione. Você sabe que as aulas do Snape são mais do que chatas, e...

-Não, Rony. Não adianta!-disse Hermione, voltando a atenção para o livro.

Rony bufou irritado. _"Como ela é chata! Custa me emprestar a redação?" _.  
Ele olha pra Harry e percebe que o amigo está prestando atenção num outro canto da sala. Rony segue os olhos do amigo, e percebe que ele está olhando para Gina, que estava lendo uma revista "Semanário das Bruxas", despreocupadamente. _"Será que... não, não é possível... será que o Harry tá gostando da Gina?" _  
De repente, Harry levanta e se dirige à Gina. Ele diz alguma no ouvido da garota e os dois levantam e saem pelo buraco do retrato. _"Grande amigo o Harry é. Me abandona aqui, com um monte de deveres pra fazer, e vai dar uma volta com a minha irmã. Sacana..."_

-Rony?- chamou Hermione.

-O que foi?

-Você pelo menos começou a redação?

-Não. Mione, entenda, eu não sei nada sobre a poção do morto - vivo. Eu nem sabia que a gente aprendia sobre isso no 5º ano.

Rony olhou pra ela esperançoso. Hermione nem lhe deu atenção, e voltou a ler o seu livro.  
_"Eu preciso levantar dessa cadeira..." _Ele pensou, se levantando. Quando se dirigiu a janela, para dar uma olhada no jardim da escola, quase caiu de susto. Em baixo de uma árvore, estavam Harry e Gina, se beijando como se a vida deles dependesse disso. Hermione, ao perceber a mudança de expressão repentina de Rony, deixou o livro de lado, e se juntou ao amigo.

-O que aconteceu, Rony?-ela perguntou um pouco preocupada. Ele apontou pro jardim. - Ah, tá. É só isso?

-Como assim, é só isso? O Harry tá beijando a minha irmã! Ou melhor, AGARRANDO a MINHA IRMÃ!

-Ai, Rony. Não exagera. - disse a garota, voltando pra mesa.

-Como assim, não exagera? - perguntou Rony, se sentando, estupefato.

-Eles se gostam, foram feitos um para o outro, tem mais é que ficar juntos.

-Ai, que ótimo! Agora eu tenho que aturar o meu melhor amigo se agarrando com a minha irmã! E não consigo fazer essa porcaria de redação! Ô vida!

Hermione olha pra ele mordendo o lábio inferior. Ele, percebendo que ela olhava pra ele, fez uma cara de cachorrinho molhado, que derrete qualquer uma. Hermione suspirou, pegou a redação e entregou para o amigo.

-Toma.

-Obrigado, Mione! Você é um anjo! –disse ele, abrindo um sorriso que fez o coração de Hermione disparar.

_"Ai, como ele é lindo... Esse cabelo, essas sardas, esses olhos... Merlin... que boca..."_

-Hermione?

-Sim? – respondeu ela, ainda sonhadora, olhando pro garoto.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você tá me olhando de um jeito... estranho. – ele disse, desconfiado. Hermione ficou vermelha.

-Não, nada. – respondeu ela, ainda vermelha.

_"Até vermelha ela fica bonita... Será que eu estou ficando doido? Pensando na Hermione desse jeito? Ela é só minha amiga... mas você queria que ela fosse bem mais que uma amiga, não é Ronald Weasley?"_

Rony borrou o pergaminho ao concluir esse pensamento.

_"Eu? Gostando da Mione? Não, não pode ser... _

Então Rony se lembrou do Baile de Inverno no ano passado. De como ela tava linda, de como ele ficou morrendo de ciúmes do Krum.

_"Do idiota do Krum" _

Sim, definitivamente, Rony Weasley estava apaixonado por Hermione Granger.

_"Mas... uma coisa é eu gostar dela, outra coisa, é ela gostar de mim... Nossa, até a letra dela é perfeita..._

-Ufa, terminei. Agora, eu vou pro dormitório tomar um banho e ver se eu durmo um pouco.

-Não sabia que você dormia à tarde. – disse a garota, recebendo a redação de volta.

-Nem eu. Boa noite, e obrigada Mione. – ele disse, dando um beijo na bochecha da garota, e subindo logo em seguida.  
Se ele tivesse demorado dois segundos a mais, teria visto que Hermione levara a mão na bochecha que o garoto beijou.

Será só amizade?

Não, definitivamente, _não. _

FIM 


End file.
